She's Out of My Life
by Izout
Summary: It's Zander's and Kacey's wedding and everybody is happy for this joyous occasion. Well... except for one.


Disclaimer: No mines, don't sue.

One-shot starring Kevin (Zander/Kacey-ish, one-sided Kevin/Kacey).

A/N: I don't really ship Kevin/Kacey. I like his crush on her in the show, but I don't like the way people write them in Fic since it comes off to me as, using TVTropes, Pair the Spares AND Token Shipping. But I thought of this story because I thought it would be fun. Plus, Kevin needs more fic love.

She's Out of My Life

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The Pastor said as the now newly married couple shared a brief kiss. Everybody in the church smiled and squeaked. Well, except one. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Zander and Kacey Robbins."

Kevin Reed tensed, but pasted a phoney smile on his face as family and friends began clapping and cheering happily. He watched as Nelson and Grace Baxter hugged each other. Molly (Yeah, hard to believe she got invited to the Wedding, too) and her husband hugged too. Stevie and Justin Cole, who had been dating for three years, shared a sweet kiss. He was in a beautiful church that was decorated with roses and ribbons.

Yeah. Joyous occasion. The wedding of Zander and Kacey. It happened. It had actually happened. The deal had been sealed. They were Mr. and Mrs. Robbins… forever… After dancing around each other throughout high school and two years of dating in college, Zander proposed and Kacey gleefully accepted and instantly called everyone with the news. This may not seemed shocking to most to those who didn't know about Kacey and Zander. And for those who did, everyone at Brewster High could tell there was something between those two.

To the world, Zander and Kacey ending up together was a no brainer. Well, not to everyone. Not everyone was happy that this event had taken place…

Kevin felt immensely guilty about not being able to partake in this joyful event. He knew it was wrong. After all, he was the best man! Zander had been one of his best friends for years. But Kevin couldn't help wishing he was anywhere else but here. Standing next to Zander, watching her come down the aisle, looking as beautiful as she always did.

Kevin had done his best not to grimace when she'd grinned at Zander as if they were only two people in the church. He had tried his best to keep himself quiet when the pastor asked if anyone feel these two should not be wed. He'd ignored the emotion in both their eyes and voices as they exchanged vows. And he had done all that he could do to not drop to his knees and screamed no to the heavens as the words "you may kiss the bride" was uttered.

The former drummer of Gravity 5 stood stock-still as the newlyweds strode down the aisle. Kacey… waving and blowing kisses. She was gone. She was actually gone. He'd lost her for good. No chance of them doing what Kevin dreamed that they would do. That if he ever saw Kacey walking down to the aisle in a wedding dress, that it would be towards _him_, with him as the groom.

While Kevin may be dumber than a hamster, he was not oblivious. He could tell that he wasn't the only one who was feeling something special for Kacey. He'd first notice it when Zander invited her into their group and, when he convinced Kacey to sing for a second time, he saw the way Zander stood impressed at her singing that he dropped his books. The second time was when during a prank war with the Perfs, he could have sworn that he saw Zander glue his hand so that it would be stuck to Kacey's so she couldn't go on her date with Dean. And the third time was when Zander perform his love song to his "Lady". While it did turn out to be Lady, his dog, a part of Kevin's mind always felt that he had actually written it for Kacey.

It had been nightmarish sticking to the "Supportive man" role. He had helped them plan every detail of this wedding with huge smiles and happy faces, even helping when something went wrong and Kacey had to have a nervous breakdown. He was the one with reassuring advice that everything would be alright. Oh, he was happy that Kacey was happy, always, he just wasn't happy about not being the reason for it. She had worked her way into his system when she joined their band and, to this day, she was still embedded in it. Which was why his heart was currently breaking into a million pieces.

Kevin wanted to hate Zander right now. Hate his guts and maybe punch him in the face for good measure. But, of course, he couldn't. He never would.

When the other former band members of Gravity 5 and the Perfs, who made up some of the wedding party, noticed that Kevin seemed to have no intention of moving, they looked at each other, shrugged, paired off and headed down the aisle after the blissfully happy couple. Kevin barely noticed. He also barely noticed as the excited chattering and laughing guest stood and began filing out of the church. He just stood there, staring straight ahead.

Would he ever really get over her? He started to doubt that because, even after all these years, she still had that same powerful effect on him. If he hadn't totally let go now, he probably never would. He could find somebody else to share the rest his life with him and was sure he would be genuinely happy with them. But he knew that, in the back of his head, he always think: "You're not her. You are just not her."

How do you cope with losing the one person you always felt shared a piece of your soul? The one person who, no matter what everyone else said, you had a special bond with? He had no idea, but he knew he had to learn to cope. For both Kacey's and Zander's sake. And for the sake of his own mental health.

It would be hardest thing he'd ever had attempt in life… but it had to be done. He'd lost her . She was his best friend's wife. Now and forever… for the rest of her life. She'd promised to love and honor him until death do them part. It was over. For the first time, Kevin believed it was truly over. The door had been closed and locked.

"She's out of my life."

Kevin finally took a step forward and began heading down the aisle, hands in his pockets, burning tears in his eyes.


End file.
